New Year at Tree Hill
by Princ3ss St3phii
Summary: set after the second season. Its the new yr and things are staring to get back to normal. But can things get back to normal really again
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 New Year By BoyToyFan

It's the beginning of the New Year at Tree Hill High. This year everyone is starting the year single and Brooke Davis doesn't like it this way. She wants to hook up with someone and have the program "Friends With Benefits." The one she had with Felix. Peyton is still crying over Jake leaving her again because he is after her daughter Jenny because the bitch of a mother has stolen her. Nathan and Haley have finished the marriage, and then we have Tim. He is single, as always I feel so sorry for him. The start of the new year and everyone sadly had a terrible summer. As always it is Peyton and Brooke walking into school together as always.

"Hey Peyton, what's on at Tric tonight?"

"Brooke if you had remembered I don't work there anymore."

"Oh yer, sorry darl."

Nathan and Tim.

"Hey Nathan"

Tim is running up to Nathan.

"Do you want to have some TIM TIME tonight at your house?"

"Tim, will you stop calling it that! Just say that you want to hang out, okay?"

Nathan mutters under his breath, "Tim Time what ever!"

"Do you know what Tim, it is a new year, new girls, and I am so over Haley."

As Nathan was saying that, at the moment a beautiful, tall, blonde, gorgeous girl walks past him.

"Hi."

She said to Nathan and Tim.

'She is so beautiful."

Tim and Nathan said it at the same time and both looking at each other in a strange matter.

"Well their goes the bell," say Nathan

"I am off." Nathan then runs after the girl.

"Hi I am Nathan Scott, would you like any help?"

hoping that she would say yes,

"Umm yer, I am looking for this class room," She points at the page in her hand. Nathan couldn't help himself because this girl was wearing a revealing top, so he had to look for a second, and then look at the page and said,

"Oh I am in that class as well, I'll walk you there, and by the way what is your name?"

'Oh I am so sorry Nathan my name is Stephanie but you can just call me Steph."

They shake hands and then start walking to class and talking on the way.

They sit together in History class, and they are watching a movie on the Medieval Europe.

"So where did you live before you came to Tree Hill?" Nathan whispered to Steph.

"I moved here from Australia, have you lived here for very long?" Stephanie asked Nathan.

"I have lived here all of my life." He paused for a moment before asking, "Would you like me to show you around the town after school today?"

"Okay, I would like that a lot Nathan." Stephanie said with a smile on her face.

For the rest of the class Steph was watching the movie and Nathan was starring at Steph.

Nathan was very sad at lunchtime because he found out that he only had one class with the new girl Steph and Tim had two classes with her.

"So Tim… do you like the new girl Stephanie?" Nathan was hoping that Tim would say no.

"Yes!" Tim said to Nathan, "I think she is into me Nate. Why do you like her or something?" Asked Tim with a puzzled face.

"Well it think that she is into me as well, because I am taking her out after school today, anyway I thought you liked Brooke that is because that is what you told me over the holidays right Tim?" Nathan though he had a good come back.

"Hey?" Tim said worried, "I never told you that did I, well anyway here she comes, so that means to ask her is she wants TIM TIME! What do you think Nathan."

By this time Nathan had left because he has saw Stephanie sitting by herself and was hoping that she wanted company.

"Hey Stephanie, do you mind?" he asked gesturing to the seat beside her.

Stephanie shook her head. Then she asked, "So we're still on for tonight? Right?"  
"Yeah, unless you have changed your mind…you haven't have you Steph?"

"Now why would I do that? I have a question to ask you and it might offend you…but where you married last year?"

Nathan paused for a moment, then he said

"Yeah I was, but can we please not talk about it."

Stephanie had a really sad look on her face. "I am so sorry Nathan!"

The she gave Nathan a hug and that made him smile. Then the bell went, "So meet you here after school?"

Nathan nodded his head and said yes then they went to the next class.

After school.

"Oh I am so sorry Nathan for running late, I had lost my way."

"That's alright Steph, anyway are you ready to go, because we will take my car." Nathan pointed to the convertible in the car park.

"Oh my god, is that your car?"

Stephanie's mouth was wide open in shock.

"Well are you coming." By this time Nathan was running to the car, and Stephanie was chasing after him.

They had stoped off for a drink near "Karen's Café."

Stephanie and Nathan both had a coffee and were walking, and then Nathan asked,

"Hey Steph, I was just wondering are you doing anything this Friday night?"

"No, why do you ask?" Stephanie was hoping that Nathan was going to ask her out, because Stephanie really liked him because he had been so nice to her.

"Well," Nathan said, "there is a dance on at school and I was hoping that you would like to come with me?"

"Umm." She paused "Sure why not. Is there a theme?"

"Yes, let me tell you all about it." They sat down and then Nathan was telling Stephanie all about it.

After awhile Stephanie looked at her watch.

"Oh my god, Nathan, I am so sorry but can you please drive me home I was suppose to be home like 10 minutes ago."

They stood up and walked to Nathan car.

When they arrived at Stephanie's home, they sat in the car Steph then said,

"Thank you so much for this afternoon." And gave Nathan a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Steph." Nathan said this a Steph was opening the car door.

"Would you like me to give you a lift to school tomorrow?"

"Why thanks Nathan. Pick me up at 7, oh and do you know anyone that can help me to buy a dress?"

"I think I know some people, I will call them tonight. Cya at 7 tomorrow."

Stephanie waved to him as he drove off.

Inside the home of Stephanie's family.

"Hey mum, sorry I am late." Steph said.

"That is alright dear, but who drove you home?"

"Are you spying on me mother?"

"Maybe, now go up stairs and get ready for dinner" Stephanie's mother said.

Next Day.

Nathan Scott is outside Steph's place and honking his car horn. Stephanie is walking out in her new fabulous outfit, which is a cute pair of jeans with another of her revealing tops. As she was walking to the car Nathan was saying to himself, "God she looks great!"

"Hey Nathan, sorry I am late again."

"That's alright…ready to go."

Stephanie opened the car door and hopped in and they were off. Then Steph asked, "So did you find anyone that can help me with my dress?" Hoping that he would say yes. "Yeah I did, you will meet them today their names are Peyton and Brooke. They are really good in the fashion department. Is it okay that you go this afternoon?"

"Yeah it sure is!"

On the way to school they were just talking about nothing really then they where at school. They walked into school together. Stephanie wanted to be close to Nathan, but she doesn't think he wants a relationship again after his last one, so she doesn't. They walk over to Brooke and Peyton.

"Hey, what's up girls?" Nathan asked Peyton and Brooke.

"Nothing much." Said Peyton, then Brooke said "So this is the new girl, Stephanie?"

"You can just call me Steph," said Steph then said "So you guys are going to help me with my dress for the formal?"

"YEAH!" Peyton and Brooke said this at the same time. Then Brooke said,

"You guys aren't a couple are you, because Nathan's last one…" By this time Peyton had nudged Brooke, "Well sorry, I had to ask. So are you?"

"No Brooke we aren't, we are just friends, anyway Nathan has already told me about his last relationship, so we are just friends. Does that answer your question Brooke?"

"I like you, walk with us please?"

Peyton had a huge smile on her face, and linked arms with Steph and Brooke and walked off again. Stephanie turned back and gave Nathan a wave and he gave her one back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The day before the dance By BoyToyFan

It was the before day of the dance and Stephanie was so excited because she had never been to a dance before because they don't have them in Australia.

Peyton, Brooke and Steph had gone and got a dress. Stephanie's dress is she is going to wear, this beautiful silver halter neck with silver shoes and silver jewellery, and a matching handbag. She had spent a lot of money on it and hoped that Nathan liked it.

She had laid it dress out so it would get creased.

She went down stairs and had breakfast and waited outside for Nathan to pick her up.

At school Steph had made really good friends with Peyton and Brooke and she thinks that they like her as well. Stephanie started the convocation with both the girls.

"So who are you guys going with to the dance?"

Brooke then says, "Oh, I am going to go with a really good friend, Mouth. He is such a sweet heart."

"And you Peyton?" Stephanie asks.

"I am flying solo, I am going by myself."

"That's a shame…" Stephanie stopped talking because she didn't want to make it worse. "Well" Stephanie said "I have to go now I will talk to you later." Stephanie ran off.

Stephanie and Nathan

"Hey Nathan sorry I am late again!" Stephanie said,

"That's alright."

Stephanie and Nathan were down by the beach and were walking along and talking.

"Nathan…"

"Yes Steph"

"Never mind"

"No tell me please."

"Alright" She paused for a second "Umm I don't know how to say this, I really really like hanging out, I mean just the two of us."

"So do I. What was so bad about that."

"Well there is something else as well, I will surprise you with that."

She paused then said " Lets play truth or dare."

"Alright I will ask first. Truth or dare."

"Truth"

"Have you, ever had a boyfriend?"

"No, I have had them as friends before but nothing else. Okay my turn. Truth or Dare?"

"I choose truth."

"Alright do you like anyone at the moment?"

"You can't ask that!" Nathan said

"Alright sorry how about…how many girlfriends have you had?"

"I have only had two, Peyton and Haley. Okay truth or dare?"

"Truth please."

"Okay have you ever been kissed?"

"Now you can ask that."

"Why not, I can if I want to."

"Fine, no I have never been kissed, are you happy now."

Nathan could see if Stephanie was happy or upset about what he asked her. Nathan then said,

"I choose dare. I feel like something different."

"Alright, I dare you to run into the ocean and swim for 5 minutes."

"Alright bring it on." Nathan then took off his top and ran into the ocean he was in there for 5 minutes and can running out. Then said

"That is really refreshing." Steph stood up from the sand, "So it wasn't cool,

"Not really."

"Okay I choose dare" Stephanie said.

"Alright, close your eyes."

"NO WAY."

"Come on please for me."

"Alright." Stephanie closed her eyes and stood there for a couple of seconds. Nathan then said "stay really still," Stephanie stood, still then all of a sudden, Nathan has Stephanie in her arms, and was running to the water.

"Nathan you better not…"

Nathan had thrown Stephanie into the water.

"Man you are so dead. You have to buy me a new phone."

"Alright I will."

"I was only kidding."

"What ever, I am coming to get you."

For the next 20 minutes they were in the water, Nathan was chucking Stephanie into the air and landing in the water, and Stephanie was jumping on the back of Nathan.

They both walked into the shore together. Nathan was giving Stephanie a piggyback, and then they both sat on the sand next to each other.

"Well that was fun wasn't it Stephanie."

"Yer it was, we should do it again some time."

"Yer we should. Do you want to finish truth or dare?"

"No thanks." Said Stephanie "I am kinda bored with that game. Do you want to race me to the end of the beach?"

Stephanie didn't wait for Nathan's answers because she was off and running, Nathan was a couple of metres behind her. Then all of a sudden Stephanie was think about her relationship with Nathan, she was asking herself these questions "Does he like me for me, or my looks?" and "Does he feel about me in the same way I think about her" at that moment she was thinking that Nathan had jumped on Steph and pined her to the ground. Then said

"I know I would have one." Nathan was sitting on top of Stephanie at this time.

"So what are you going to do to me?" Asked Steph, let me play truth or dare with you."

"Fine but…okay dare,"

"Okay," Nathan then paused then said, "Okay, I dare you to kiss me."

Steph said "fine" Nathan leaded forward to get a kiss on the lips but Stephanie gave him a kiss on the check. Nathan had a look on his face like "Why did you do that."

Stephanie then said, "You never said were I had to kiss you, because you never said on the lips did you, and anyway I want my fist kiss to be rememberable."

Stephanie pushed Nathan off her and they walked up to the car together on the way up Nathan said, "Sorry Stephanie, I didn't mean it like…"

Stephanie interrupted Nathan and said "I have had a lot of guys trying to do that to me before, I am used to it, it okay I forgive you."

Outside Stephanie's house.

Nate and Steph are sitting in the car, then Steph said, "Well that's again for this afternoon I had a great time." Stephanie got out of the car and said, "well see ya tomorrow then."

After Nathan dropped of Steph, he had realized that he had made a complete fool out of himself. He felt so bad so he drove in to the town and went to a phone shop and brought Stephanie a new phone.

The next day Nate drove to Steph's house to pick he up. Nate was very excited because it was Friday the day of the dance. Nathan honked his horn.

Stephanie was up in her room thinking about what had happened yesterday she was think, "Is he just trying to use me or does he really like me?" Stephanie ran down the stairs and out the front door and walked to Nate car.

"Hey Nate, how are since we last meet?" Stephanie asked

"Yer I am fine…" Nate Paused then said "Here I have something for you, he reached into the back of the car and pulled out a box.

"Here," he said

Stephanie was opening her present that Nate had given her.

"Oh My God Nathan, I was only kidding, I promise you that I will pay you back."

At that moment Stephanie was giving Nathan a hug and a kiss on the check.

"Oh why thanks Steph." He paused then said, "Don't worry, it fine lets go to school shall we. The then drove of to school.

Please Review by BoyToyFan


	3. Chapter 3

The DanceBy BoyToyFan

It is the night of the dance and Nathan had just dropped Stephanie off at her place. Stephanie ran up the stairs and had a shower. After that she put some old clothes on, did her make up and hair which took her two hours all up. Now it was an hour till Nathan picked her to go to the dance.

She went down stairs, had a quick snack, now it was only half a hour till she got picked up. She walked up the stairs to put on her beautiful dress, shoes have a quick touch up of her make up, then the door bell rang, "I will get it." Said Steph's mum.

"Hello I am Samantha, you must be Nathan."

"That's me," Nathan smiled, "is Stephanie ready?"

At that moment Stephanie was walking down the stairs and Nathan was gob smacked. He then said, "wow you look gorgeous!"

Stephanie had a huge smile on her face.

"We'd better go now mum, see you later."

Nate and Steph walked out the door.

On the way to the dance.

Nathan and Stephanie are in Nathan's car and they are talking about the dance and what it would be like for Stephanie because she has never been to a school dance/formal before. So you could tell that Stephanie is very excited.

When they pulled up to the schools car park Nathan then said to Stephanie "Here I have something for you." Stephanie looked surprised.

"Oh my God Nathan you didn't have to give me a gift." She then opened the gift. After opening the gift Stephanie had a huge smile on her face then said.

"Thank you so much Nate." She had gotten a diamond ring, "This is way to much Nathan, and I can take it, but thanks anyway here."

Steph tried to hand it back to Nathan, but he declined. "No" he said "I got it for you, I mean it you can have."

Stephanie was so thankful and she gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then they walked inside.

Once they got inside the gym, Stephanie was gob smacked, how beautiful it looked.

"Shall we." Said Nathan. So they walked in holding hands.

About an hour in the dance began Brooke and Peyton come over to Nathan and Stephanie's table.

'Hey there strangers.' Said Peyton to Nate and Steph.

'Well hey to you to.' Said Nathan.

'Umm, well Nathan.' Said Brooke with a strange look on her face.

'Yes Brooke.' Said Nathan.

'Peyton and I were hoping that we could steel your date for a couple of minutes. Please!'

'Well,' Nate said, 'how could I say not to you Brooke."

'I will be back in a minute," Stephanie said.

'Okay' said Nate.

The three girls walked in to on of the corridors. Then Brooke and Peyton were staring and Stephanie in a weird way.

'Yes girls, umm how can I help you?' Said Stephanie.

Then Brooke said 'you like him don't you, more as a friend, and I know this because I have the feeling and plus you two would make a cute couple, and Peyton and I have talked about it, and we think you should go in for the kill.'

Brooke had a huge smile on her face, and it was really cute.

'Okay. Well thanks anyway Brooke, Peyton, I will talk to you later. Bye'

She then walked out and straight to Nathan table then said to Nathan

'Can we please have a talk?' She said and then Nate said 'yes okay.' Steph then grabbed by to his hand and she dragged him out of the room and into a classroom.

She stopped in the classroom and said to Nathan.

'I am ready.' Then Steph jumped into Nathan's arms and started kissing him. Nathan stopped.

Took a step back.

Looked at Stephanie.

Then looked at the ground.

He then said, "I am sorry Stephanie."

Then walked out.

Stephanie alone.

Upset.

Lost hope.

Slide down the wall.

Tucked her self in tightly.

Cried.

Cried a river.

Thinking.

Thinking bad thoughts.

'No-one will ever love me.'

Bad thoughts.

'No-body cares about me'

Thoughts.

'Why should I even live.'

Trouble.

'I want to die.'

Really trouble.

'I am not afraid of showing people who I am. Everybody even myself, I cant stand up for myself, but I am going to show them who I am. Better watch out. I am so mad!"

She stood up and walked out of the classroom and back into the gym, as she walked in the song "MAD" by Michael Jackson was been played.

'Perfect' She said.

She walked straight over to Nathan and said.

'Why did you do that? Well. You knew how I felt about you, and you don't even care, oh yer, by the way since you have left me all alone in the classroom…' but this time Stephanie was yelling and everyone was looking at her. She continued

'I wanted to kill myself because I thought that I would never be loved by I guy. Since that I have learnt why should I have to do everything you say, nobody here know what you are really like do they? Well. I am going to do the same thing as Haley did to you all those months ago, walk away and never look back a you face. Everyone thinks that you are perfect, well think again people, well goodbye Nathan.' She started to wall away then she turned around and said

'Here you can have your stupid ring back and give it to the next girl that comes along, come to think of it… is there going to be a another girl, well I don't think so asshole. I wished I have never met you, and Brooke I think you should get your brain checked in a couple of days, I think you might have so brain damage. Goodbye Tree Hill. You should all go to hell, especial you.' She was pointing at Nathan.

'See you suckers.'

She walked out of the gym.

After she had left, no-body said a word.

Outside Stephanie was so proud of her self she was so glad that she stood up to the people that she thought liked her, but she thought wrong.

The last time she was seen was getting in to a cab and leaving Tree Hill for good.

THE END!

Please review.

By BoyToyFan


End file.
